halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: Sangheili Brothers
Halo: Sangheili Brothers is a story written by Stel' Vadam and Gruntijackal. It revolves around two Sangheili, Stel 'Vadam and Zerus 'Vadam. It also follows the end of the Battle for Doisac. Cast Canon Characters *Thel 'Vadam *Rtas 'Vadum Fanon Characters *Stel 'Vadam *Zerus 'Vadam *Ral 'Daman *Keflus (mentioned only) *Tir-D-yar *Kol-R-ah *Ke'la Vadum *Doug-103 *Rochelle-108 (mentioned only) Plot After the dreadful events of Halo: Vendetta, Stel 'Vadam is emotionally broken by Rochelle-108 and Ryil 'Drean's death. However, both are replaced by Stel's youngest brother, Zerus 'Vadam, who went missing for 25 years, being raised by a group of Sangheili bandits. Thel 'Vadam had only found him after a Sangheili partrol had found a injured Sangheili in a valley near the Vadam Keep on Sangheilos. Stel was returned to Sangheilos, as he mourns the lost of both Rochelle and Ryil. Story Prologue Stel 'Vadam stood above Rochelle's grave, helmet to chest. Rochelle was one of the closest allies to Stel, and it pained him how her death came all so swift, in one swipe. Stel placed his helmet back on his head. He had gotten over her death, and she still lived in both of Stel's hearts. He heard some footsteps. It was his wife, Ke'la Vadum. He married her soon after the Great Schism, after his old wife, Usra 'Raxon, was murdered by a Jiralhanae raid in his home. "Stel, are you alright?" Ke'la asked in her feminine voice. Her voice was like music to Stel's ears. No one, not even Stel's brother, Thel, was permitted to touch her. Ke'la was like a diamond to Stel, and he was determined not to loose another loved one. "Oh, I am fine. I am just taking some memories of the loss of Rochelle..." Stel explained in a sad tone. Ke'la stood beside him. She was strong, with strength somewhat atypical for a Sangheili female. "Thel wishes to speak with you. He sent me over here. You must get to him." Ke'la finished. Stel looked at her with his green eye, scarred and beaten as much as the amount of dents in Stel's armor. He nodded. Chapter 1: New Mission Thel turned around to see Stel walking into the room. Thel was standing infront of a large hologram, with a projection of Doisac in it. Stel's battle scarred self came closer. "Thel, you requested my presence. What is it?" "Stel, I have a mission for you. It is Doisac again. You need to rejoin the fight. But we have spotted something strange. A old class of ship has been orbiting the planet, and I want you and Doug-103 to investigate it." "Understood. I will head over to the Spartan. He is waiting outside." Stel finished. He took a pause, and a question came to his head. "Wait, why is a old class of ship being used?" Stel pointed at the ship orbiting Doisac. "To be honest, I do not know. Which is one of the reasons i'm sending you to investigate it. Now please leave. Quickly." Stel left in a hurry. He spotted Doug-103 sunbaking out of armor. Doug's skin was especially tanned, since unlike other Spartans, when off duty, he had spent most of his time out of armor. Stel tapped the Spartan on the shoulder. "Time to go, Doug. Get in your armor. We're heading back to Doisac." Thel hurriedly came out. "Oh, Stel, I nearly forgot. Meet your long lost brother, Zerus." A young Sangheili in blue armor stood near the building, armed with a Type-51 Carbine. He hurriedly walked over to Thel's side. "Greetings." Zerus made a Sangheili salute. "Save your formalties, Zerus. Come with me." **** The Prophet of Tolerance never took a liking to Jiralhanae ships. Ever since he arrived he regretted it. Regardless, he knew it was his only source of survival. Since they were deposed, the Prophet of Restrain and Obligation got married. Tolerance was lucky that his name was not ironic. "Atleast those blasted children have grown up now," Tolerance whispered to himself. Restrain turned around, "What was that, Tolerance?" "Er, nothing, Restrain. Just, saying prayers," Tolerance replied hastily. The Minister of Lust, the youngest son of the two, thought himself to be a god. Restrain had made sure that he would be taught underneath the Prophet of Truth himself. Lust was suprisingly strong for a San'shyuum. He would usually stand up straight rather than slouching, while this helped his posture, it was a clear sign that he liked the feeling of being higher than everyone else. Tolerance pressed a button on his chair, a map of the sorrounding space emerged in holograph form. A small, crudely made ship was incoming. "Ah, the Ambassador has arrived," Restrain spoke. "I do not see what you like in the Kig-Yar, Restrain," Tolerance replied. "Well, I do trust them enough to make an alliegence with. They will not lead us to destruction like the Brutes," Restrain spoke. The Prophetess of Obligation was elderly, something Tolerance had always took into account. "Well, I will be back momentarily," Tolerance spoke approaching Obligation. "Come on now, Obligation. We cannot risk you endangerment from a Kig-Yar," Tolerance said as Obligation's Gravity Throne activated. The two left, Tolerance giving Restrain a foul look. Restrain sighed. The Prophetess of Obligation was of a venerable age, Tolerance was told she was around two and a half centuries old. However, her physical body did not reveal this. Obligation's hair was only just greying, and her 'ears' had no fur at all. Her eyes represented youth and her face the same as the day she was deposed as a hierarch. Tolerance often theorized whether the good hygiene and regular San 'Shyuum exercise had something to do with it, or whether the Sangheili had something to do with it. Either way, Tolerance dared not to ask her. "Why is my husband allying with a Kig-Yar?", Obligation asked staring at Tolerance in wonder. "Well he believes that this Kig-Yar can give us a real home rather than living in artificial gravity and communicating with Hurogok," Tolerance said, each word he knew would never happen. "How idiotic, what Kig-Yar can offer us shelter?" Obligation spitefully said. Tolerance and Obligation reached the bridge, where the Minister of Lust stood proudly watching the holo maps of the space outside. "I will join Restraint in the 'negotiations', I will return shortly," Tolerance said retreating back down the corridor. The High Prophetess sighed and prepared to talk with a self centered, arrogant creature for the next few hours. Chapter 2: Unexpected Suprise